Malec Week 2017
by gracie-the-shadow-writer
Summary: My submissions for Malec Week 2017
1. Future Scene

**A/N: These are my submissions for Makec Week 2017. This is for Day 1 - Future Scene. This is also posted on Ao3 and tumblr.**

Magnus and Alec were lying down in bed starting to drift off to sleep. It had been a long day of obnoxious clients and demons, and, as a recent addition, a crying baby. The two of them had adopted a baby werewolf that was in custody of the Clave after his parents had been killed. They named him Michael.

So, the two of them were wrapped up together in bed, Alec's head laying on Magnus's chest, and Magnus's face buried in Alec's hair, just trying to fall asleep after their long, hard day. And, of course, as they were about to drift off, is when the baby started to cry.

"I'll go get him." Alec mumbled, voice muffled by Magnus's chest.

"Ok, Alexander." Magnus mumbled back.

So, Alec got out of bed,mans walked down the hall to the nursery. Michael was in his crib, crying loudly, face red. Alec bend down, and scooped the little boy up into his arms.

"Hey there, Michael. What's with all of these tears, huh?" Alec whispered to the crying baby. Alec went to gently pat his bottom. He doesn't need his diaper changed, Alec thought to himself. They just fed him not even an hour and a half ago, so he can't be hungry. Alec just decided walk around the room, gently swaying him, shushing him softly, and whispering loving things in his ear. Eventually, he decided to bring him into his and Magnus's room to see if Magnus could help.

"Hey, Magnus? Are you awake?" Alec asked.

"Well, I am now." Magnus replied, with slight annoyance in his voice. He wasn't annoyed with Alec or Michael, he was just really exhausted, and he really just needed some sleep.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I know you're exhausted, but I need your help." Alec said, his voice apologetic. "I can't get Michael to stop crying."

"Ok, then. Bring him over here." Magnus said, and Alec brought the baby over to him. "Hey there, little one." Magnus cooed at the baby. "It's time for you to sleep. It's been a long day, and your daddies need to sleep." He said, stroking Michael's tiny, soft cheek with his finger.

"Maybe we should lay him down on the bed with us. He probably just wants someone to be with him." Alec whispered to Magnus.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's try it."

They Magnus gently laid Michael down on the soft mattress, and Alec staed to soothingly rub his stomach, while Magnus wiped the tears from his little face.

"See? He's already starting to calm down." Alec said softly.

After a few minutes of doing this, Michael stopped crying, only making little whimpers now. After he finally fell asleep, Magnus pulled the covers over him up to his chest.

"Wow, it's so quiet now." Magnus said, relief in his voice. "You sure do come up with great ideas." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, I try." Alec said, a blush spreading to his cheeks.

Magnus put his hand on Alec's face, and stroked his cheek. "Good night, Alexander. I love you."

Alec smiled. "I love you too, Magnus."

"And, I love YOU, little one." Magnus whispered to the sleeping baby. "Good night." He leant down to place a kiss on his soft cheek.

After they both said their good nights to each other, and to the baby, they both finally feel into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_writer**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	2. Disney

**A/N: This is for Day 2 - Disney. This is also posted on Ao3 and tumblr.**

"Alexander, it is coronation day!" Magnus said excitedly.

"Yes, I know, I know. We're supposed to be getting ready." Alec said, chuckling.

Indeed it was coronation day here in the kingdom of Arendelle. The coronation of Queen Elsa. A few years ago, Elsa's, and her sister Princess Anna's, parents died at sea, and Elsa is the heir to the throne.

"I know, but I'm just really excited; I've never been to a coronation before. Also, they're opening up the castle gates. I can't even remember a time when they weren't closed." Magnus said, thoughtful.

"Yes, it's been forever. Are you almost ready, Magnus? I've been ready for a half an hour now." Alec said, impatiently.

"Oh, don't worry you pretty little head, darling. Just adding the finishing touch. He adds one final touch to his makeup before he's ready to go.

"Ready?" Asks Alec.

"Ready." Magnus replies.

So the two of them, hand in hand, out the door, and towards the castle.

The coronation ceremony was wonderful. Short but sweet. Seeing Queen Elsa accept the role of ruler over Arendelle was very powerful, even though it was mostly symbolic. The crowed was now in the ballroom, dancing the traditional dances of Arendelle. Magnus and Alec were in the middle of the group of people, also dancing these traditional dances. They have never done anything like this before, so it was exciting yet nerve racking.

After the song ends, Magnus says, "Wow, you never told me that you could dance, Alexander. Or that you could dance so well."

"I didn't know that I could, either. I guess I just got lost in the moment." Alec said, uncertain.

"Well, I know I certainly got lost in the moment. Your handsome face was distracting me. I kept on getting lost in your eyes." Magnus said softly, so only Alec could hear. He leant up to place a kiss on his cheek, then his lips. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec pulled Magnus closer to him, and started swaying them gently as a slower song started playing.

After a few more songs, the stewardess came out to formally introduce Elsa and Anna to the kingdom. That's when the craziness started.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the queen and the princess were arguing, then the queen shot out with what looked like ice magic. Then, everyone was shouting, and Elsa ran out the door.

Magnus heard Alec let out a gasp behind him in shock. "Magnus, what in the world just happened?"

"I wish I could tell you, sweetheart, but I really don't know."

Shortly after what happened in the ballroom, it started snowing, heavily. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles started handing out blankets and hot beverages to the party goers, and Anna set out on her horse to find her sister.

"Come on in side, Magnus, I got us blankets and hot drinks, and there's a fire in the fireplace in the ballroom." Alec said, holding out his hand for Magnus to take.

"Ok, let's go." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand.

"What do you think is going to happen, Magnus? I mean, the queen the ran away up a mountain, her sister went to find her, and now it's snowing in the middle of the summer." Alec said, thoroughly confused about this whole situation.

"I don't know, my dear. We can only hope that Anna will bring her sister back, and undo this magic induced winter."

"Do you really think that Elsa could be, you know, evil?"

"I suppose anything is possible, but no, I don't. I think she's a simply misunderstood woman who's frightened and has lost control."

"Yeah, I think your right. Come on, we should get inside before the cold kills us."

Alec was just joking, but Magnus thinks that if something isn't done about this soon, it could be a possibility.

It has been quite the eventful three days for Magnus and Alec, and all of Arendelle. First, it got so cold, that no one was alone to leave the castle ballroom under any circumstances, lest they freeze to death. Then, the queen was brought back to the castle in custody in the dungeon. Finally, the queen was able to undo the eternal winter she created with the act of sisterly love.

Magnus and Alec were now ice skating on the ice rink the queen created in the castle courtyard.

"This is so much fun, Magnus, I haven't done this in ages!" Alec said, a big, excited smile on his face. "I'm so glad that we made out of the debacle together in one piece. The queen actually seems really nice, despite what she almost did to the whole kingdom."

"Yes, Alexander, she does. I'm also glad that we all made it out alive. I honestly didn't think we were going to make it at one point." Magnus said sadly, and Alec gave him a kiss on his cheek in comfort. As Magnus had his back turned to Alec to fix his ice skate, Alec threw a snowball at Magnus's back. Magnus gasped, "Alexander!"

Alec started giggling uncontrollably. "What? That wasn't me."

"Oh, you're so gonna get it, Alexander!" Magnus said, also laughing uncontrollably.

Alec started to skate away quickly, as Magnus chased afteaor him with a huge snowball, both of them laughing.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_writer**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	3. Middle Ages

**A/N: This is for Day 3 - Middle Ages. This is also posted on Ao3 and tumblr.**

Here, in the kingdom of Alicante, is the manor of Lord and Lady Lightwood. In the manor lives the Lord and Lady and their three children; Alexander, Isabelle, and Maxwell. Alexander, or Alec, is 23 years old and the Captain of the Royal Guard. In Alec's Royal Guard is Sir Magnus Bane. You see, it is known throughout the Lightwood manor that Alexander and Magnus both quite fancy each other.

As Alexander was making is rounds around the castle, he ran into Sir Magnus.

"Hello, Alexander. I'll meet you later, ok. Same meeting place as last time?"

"Yes, of course Sir Magnus. I'll see you there." Magnus and Alexander often met in secret to talk and, sometimes, kiss and cuddle. They didn't always have the time to do that, though, so they just settled for talking most of the time. Although, it has come to Alexander's attention that their meetings weren't as secret as they first thought.

"Hello there, Alexander. How are you, my friend?"

Alexander was pulled out of his thoughts by his dear friend Sir Jonathan Wayland, or Jace as he is sometimes called. "Hello there, Jonathan. I'm doing alright, as always."

"Are you going to meet Sir Magnus?" Jonathan asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Um… Well… Possibly." Alexander said he offhandedly, a deep blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Alright then, I'll let you go on your way. Farewell, brother!" Jonathan said, walking around to continue his rounds.

"Alexander, are you here?" Magnus asked, entering their secret meeting place.

"Yes, Magnus, I'm here. Over here in the corner." Alec whispered, beckoning Magnus over.

Magnus walked over to Alexander, and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Oh, Alexander, my love. It feels like it's been a fortnight since the last time I got to meet with you."

"I know, my love. It does feel like it has been forever, hasn't it? But, we're together now, so that's all that matters." Alexander leant down to give Magnus a kiss, and continued to warmly embrace.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_writer**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	4. Greek Mythology

**A/N: This is for Day 4 - Greek Mythology. This is also posted on Ao3 and tumblr.**

Hello, my name is Alexander Lightwood. You can just call me Alec. I case you didn't already know. I am a demigod. The son of Apollo to be exact. When I was 13 years old, I was attacked by a huge monster. I didn't know what was happening at the time, until I was rescued by a timid Satyr named Grover. He told me that a giant cyclops had attacked me. Ummm, a giant WHAT!? I thought to myself. He told me that he is taking me to a place called Camp Half Blood, a place where young demigods go to be safe; kind of like a sanctuary.

When we got there, I was welcomed with open arms, and some curiosity. I flounder out that I am the son of the Greek god Apollo, and that the trait that I inherited fromhim is archery; poetry? Not so much. Camp Half Blood is a,so where I met my boyfriend, Magnus Bane. Now, you would think that, because of his impeccable fashion sense, that he would be the son of Aphrodite. But know, it's the exact opposite. He is the son of the powerful god, Zeus.

Me and Magnus are now both 19, and camp counselors. They were now getting ready for the capture the flag game for that Friday. Alec was currently in the shooting range shooting some arrows.

"You're certainly getting a lot better at shooting those arrows, Alexander." Magnus said, startling Alec.

"Gods, Magnus, you scared me! Don't you know not to sneak up on someone who has a weapon in his hand?"

"No, I don't think I know that rule."

Alec sighed. "Come here." Alec said to Magnus, his arms open for a hug. Magnus walks over to him, and Alec pulls him in for a quick hug. "Are you ready for the capture the flag competition?"

"I'm ready when you are." Magnus said, placing a kiss on his head.

So they walk off together, weapons in hand, towards the capture the flag field in the woods.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_writer**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	5. All Human

**A/N: This is for Day 5 - All Human. This is also posted on Ao3 and tumblr.**

Today was the big talent show for Alicante University. These talent shows were a big spectacle every year, with hundreds of people from the area who came around to watch it. It was open to both college students and people in the surrounding community. Big name talent searchers often came to these shows, so, in other words, stars were born here.

"I don't know, Alexander, I don't think I can do this." Magnus Bane, fashion extraordinaire, was getting ready to sing in front of an audience for the first time. His boyfriend, Alec, plays the piano, and his sister, Isabelle is singing with him, and they are about to go perform, and Magnus was the next act after them.

"It's ok, Magnus, I know you can do it. I believe in you." Alec said, giving him a warm smile.

Magnus was about to respond, when he headed the announcer say, "And now, give it up for the brother and sister duo of Alec and Isabelle Lightwood!"

Magnus gave him a good luck kiss. "Good luck, Alexander, not that you need it."

Alec blushed at the complement. "Thanks. I'll see you when we get off the stage, ok?"

"Alright."

"Hey, Alec, are you ready to knock these people's socks off?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Yup, I sure am. Let's go Izzy."

Magnus blew Alec a kiss as he ran up the stairs to get to the stage. After they made their introductions, they started to play. As long as Magnus had known Alec, he has known that he was a fantastic piano player, but hearing him play along with his sister's singing was a whole other thing entirely. He thought that him playing alone sounded amazing, but hearing him play along with his sister was simply spectacular.

Their performance went on for about five minutes, then he heard a huge applause.

As Izzy ran off the stage she said, "Wooo! The crowd is going crazy out there!" Then, she ran over to Magnus to wrap her arms around him. "You're gonna do great out there, Magnus. You're such a great singer."

"Thanks, Isabelle, I appreciate that." After Izzy pulled away, Alec ran over to also wrap him up in his arms. "You were great out there Alexander."

"Thanks. We just got the audience warmed up for you." Alec said with a smirk on his face.

"Up next, give it up for Magnus Bane!" The announcer suddenly said.

Magnus's heart suddenly started pounding. This is it, there's no turning back now, Magnus thought to himself.

"Good luck, Magnus, you're going to be amazing, I just know it." Alec said reassuringly.

Magnus gave him one last kiss before walking out onto the stage. All of his senses seemed to have all amplified. The stage lights seemed to bright, the cheering audience seemed to loud.

Once he stood in front of the microphone, he said, "Good evening, everyone. My name is Magnus Bane, and I'm going to be singing you an original song that I wrote. I hope you like it." Then her heard the music start playing, so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started to sing. Once he started singing, all of his worries started to slip away. He couldn't even remember why he was nervous in the first place. The words flowed out of him like he was simply born to do this, to sing on a stage.

Magnus must have lost track of time because before he knew it, the music ended. As he slowly opened his eyes, the audience started to erupt in an ear-shattering applause. I can't believe it, they actually liked my singing, he thought to himself. He took his bow, and walked off the stage.

As Magnus walked off the stage, thoroughly overwhelmed with the audience's reaction, he was met with a bone-crushing hug from his boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Magnus! You were fantastic!" Alec said, giving him a big kiss.

"Thank you, darling. I'm feeling very overwhelmed and giddy at the same time."

"That's just the adrenaline rush you get after your first time performing in front of an audience." Izzy said. "You were sooo awesome, Magnus! I say we all go out to dinner to celebrate."

"I second that." Alec said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Magnus said. So, after all the other performers went out to perform, the three of them all went out to celebrate Magnus's debut.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_writer**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	6. Switch

**A/N: This is for Day 6 - Switch. This is also posted on Ao3 and tumblr.**

Magnus was walking back home to his boyfriend's apartment from the Institute after a day of training. His boyfriend, Alec, was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and over 400 years old. He had just gotten back from his evening demon patrol through Manhattan, and had just enough time to change into a better outfit before heading out.

When Magnus walked through the door, he saw Alec frantically cooking something on the stove while using his magic to set the table.

"Take it easy, darling, there really is no rush." Magnus said, startling Alec.

"Magnus, you scared me! I guess I am getting a little ahead of myself. I wanted to surprise you." Alec said. He hasn't been in a relation in over 100 years, so he was a little rusty with relationships.

"That's very kind of you, Alexander, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just to surprise me. What did you make?"

"I made this special dish from the area of Italy where I was born. I think you're gonna like it." Alec said with a smirk. "You're outfit really makes your runes stand out. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Hmm, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Maybe I just love this outfit."

"Alright, Shadowhunter, let's sit down and eat." Alec said, continuing to use his magic to set the table.

"You're going to burn out your magic if you keep doing that, you know."

"Yeah, but it's a lot more fun. Why use your hands if you can use magic?"

So, the two of them sat down to eat. Alec continued to insist that Magnus purposefully chose the outfit that he did to show off his runes, and Magnus continued to insist that Alec stop using his magic for every single task.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_writer**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


	7. Missing Scene

**A/N: This is for Day 7 - Missing Scene. This is also posted on Ao3 and tumblr.**

After their day spend in Tokyo and Prague, Alec and Magnus just wanted to relax and enjoy each other's company. Magnus still had the special gift that Alec had gotten him in Tokyo, and he would always keep it close to his heart. It had been such a long time since anyone had gotten him any sort of gift, that he forgot what it felt like to receive one.

As Magnus was pouring two glasses of wine for him and Alec, Alec said, "Hey Magnus, come out here onto the balcony, it's beautiful out."

"I'm coming." Magnus said as he walked outside with the glasses of wine. Handing Alec one of the glasses he said, "Here you go, my good sir."

"Thank you." Alec said. Magnus has noticed that Alec seems to enjoy wine a lot more than the other alcoholic beverages that he has tried to give him. He couldn't blame him though, he admittedly had very strong taste.

"Wow, look at those stars. It looks so beautiful." Magnus said in awe.

"I thought you would like it." Alec said, his hand resting gently on Magnus's shoulder.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

Alec chuckled and guided Magnus toward the small couch. "Let's go sit down."

The two of them sat down with their glasses of wine, and just enjoyed the evening breeze. Magnus sat leaning against Alec's chest and shoulder with his leg tucked underneath him, and Alec sat with his arm around Magnus's shoulders and his legs crossed. They just sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Alexander, I realize I never really got to thank you properly for that lovely gift you got me."

"What do you mean? You did thank me." Alec said, confused.

"Yes, but not in the way I truly wanted to. I've been thinking about some things I haven't thought about in a long time."

"Ok. You can say whatever it is you need to. I'm listening."

Magnus smiled and said, "Believe it or not, you're the first person I've dated that has gotten me a gift in a long time. I've gotten my other lovers gifts, but it never crossed anyone else's minds to also get me one. It's not like I gave them those gifts expecting something in return, or anything like that, I'm just saying that it would've been nice, you know?" Alec hummed in agreement. "I guess what I've realized is that I wasn't as special to those other lovers as they were to me." Magnus said, sadness creeping into his voice.

Magnus heard Alec take a deep breath behind him. "You're special to me, Magnus." Alec said quietly.

"What did you say?" Magnus asked, shocked.

"I said that you're special to me. I won't be like those other people who didn't treat you right, I promise. I hate that you had to feel that way because of those selfish, ungrateful people. They didn't deserve someone amazing as you." Alec said softly.

Magnus, at a loss for words, leaned over to press a kiss to Alec's neck and his cheek, and rested his forehead against his face. "Thank you so much, Alexander, that means a lot coming from you."

Instead of speaking, Alec reached over to take the wine glass from Magnus, and place both of their glasses on the table next to them. Alec then leaned in to kiss Magnus softly and deeply. Magnus didn't know what he did to deserve someone as wonderful as this man right here, but he decided not to question it, and just let himself get swept up in the feeling.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_writer**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


End file.
